Scribble Smash
by OkiniFan
Summary: The First Story of the Super Smash Bros. Series. The famous Scribblenaut has came to Super Smash Bros. to see the life of the Smash Mansion when he might be added in the game. What do the Smash Kids think of him? READ THE BEGINNING FIRST!
1. The Scribblenaut Appeared

**Note: If you are new to my fanfics, then I need you to listen to me. Aege and Saito don't belong to me. Aege belongs to DestructionSeries and Saito belongs to LoneAlchemist. You can now read my fanfics.**

"Attention all Smashers," said Master Hand, "I would like to share a special visitor coming to Smash Bros. Mansion, he is a protagonist, and is from 5th Cell, would the guest come up here please?"

Soon, next to where Master Hand is floating, a boy came up to the stage. He had a red rooster helmet, a blue shirt, a star necklace, green shorts, blue shoes, white gloves, and he was seen carrying a notebook.

"This here is Maxwell," said Master Hand, "He may be a Smash Bros. Candidate, but he is here to visit to check out the Smash Mansion, he won't need a tour guide although, I hope you all enjoyed him, he'll be staying with us for five days."

All of the heroes cheered while the antagonists all groaned. After this announcement, the Smash Kids all meet up together to talk about the Smash Bros. Candidate. They all met on the Blue Brawls Plaza.

"What do you guys think about Maxwell?" said Pit, "I think he a great guy since he's a protagonist like us, and probably Dark Pit."

"I think he's horrible," said Dark Pit, "He's just a Smash Bros. Candidate, and all I know that they are the worst of all."

Pit saw Maxwell walked by, he still had a smile on his face, but Pit knew that deep down, Maxwell heard what Dark Pit said and was hurt. Soon, Pit was about to scowl at Dark Pit, but soon he remembered that if he scowled at Dark Pit, in return, Dark Pit will scowl back but much intimidating that you'll run away. So Pit just glared at him.

"Dark Pit," scolded Pit, "Maxwell just walked by, he might have heard you, I just saw him walk by."

Dark Pit just smirked. "Look at that kid," he said, "He's smiling just fine. Hey kid! Did you heard what we just said before?"

Maxwell looked at the cruel Dark Angel, he shook his head and kept on walking.

"Well he's an interesting candidate and 3rd party character," said Villager, "I'm just wondering why he carries a notebook with him."

The rest of the kids agreed with Villager, soon Pit said, "Hey Villager, where's Megaman? He's always with you, is he busy?"

"He's busy alright," said Villager, "Busy sleeping, he was so tired of last night's dance party."

"I hope he's alright," said Red, "Even though he's a robot, he can get sick as well."

"Good morning." said a familiar voice. It was Megaman, in his pajamas, he was too tired to get dressed.

"Oh Megaman," said Dark Pit, "You are such an embarrassment to yourself, and it's 11 o'clock!"

Pit glared at Dark Pit and put a hand on Megaman's shoulder.

"Don't mind him," said Pit, "You do look fine anyway, we were talking about the Smash Bros. Candidate, Maxwell, so what do you think about him?"

Megaman thought about the question, then he came up with an answer.

"He a really awesome guy," said Megaman, "He has a magical notebook with some amazing powers, I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy him."

Red smiled at the young robot. He was cute in the pajamas.

"We can play some video games while we wait for lunch," said Red, "But Megaman, just get dressed first."

Megaman nodded and went back to his room to get ready to play on the Wii U they have.

**Me: Chapter 2 is on it's way, will Pit and his friends become friends with Maxwell?**

**Moonler: Moonlight, why did you add Maxwell in this fanfic?**

**Me: Well, Maxwell is one of my most wanted Smash Bros. Candidates, no one can change an opinion. I'm sorry to you guys if this was long.**

**Moonler: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Meeting Up With Maxwell

At the Cafeteria, all of the Smashers, including Maxwell was here for lunch. After Maxwell finished his meal, he started to scribble something in his notebook, Kirby thought it was time to talk to Maxwell just to get friendly to him.

"Hi Maxwell," said Kirby, "What do you think of the Smash Mansion, poyo?"

Maxwell continued to scribble in his notebook, ignoring Kirby, he didn't even looked at him.

_That's_ strange, thought Kirby, _Why didn't he pay attention to me, poyo? I am pretty sure he can here me, it's not that loud in here, poyo._

"Moron!" shouted Saito, "Listen to people when they talk to you!"

Maxwell was still scribbling in his notebook, once he was done scribbling, he left Kirby's table.

"I wonder what's gotten into that kid," said Aege, "He is silent than anyone I know, he's even quieter than Lucas, who's the shyest guy I know."

"What are you guys talking about?" said Ness as he sat at their table.

"Kirby was trying to talk to Maxwell," said Jigglypuff, "But he said nothing, then Saito shouted rude things at him, he was silent than ever, he already walked away, I wonder what's so interesting about that notebook."

Before any of them could say anything else, Toon Link, Popo, and Nana ran up to Kirby and their friends.

"Guys!" shouted Toon Link, "There's a pool in the Smash Power Training Room!"

"Really?" said Kirby, "If so, I better make good tour guides for it."

"Yeah," said Popo, "Inside the Smash Power Training Room, there's a door that leads to the pool!"

"You should see the pool water as well," added Nana, "It looked so cool, refreshing, and the water was sapphire blue, and that color is pale."

* * *

Kirby called the rest of his friends to follow him to the Smash Power Training Room, Kirby went inside the room that they were talking about, and indeed there was a vast pool. The water was pale sapphire blue as well, the pool was like paradise! Lucas came to get Master Hand to thank him for getting the pool.

"See?" said Lucas, "That's the pool that you gave to the whole Smash Mansion, I would like to thank you!"

Master Hand looked confused (if he was a human), but now he know what was going on.

"Guys," said Master Hand, "I didn't have that pool. I haven't even bought it either."

"What!?" said all of the Smash Kids in unison and confusion.

Soon Maxwell walked in. Master Hand knew who came in.

"Oh hi, Maxwell," said Master Hand, "Did you got this pool for the Smash Mansion?"

Maxwell looked at the pool, then he nodded. He started to show the purpose of the pool he made in his notebook. It said: Cool, Refreshing, Pale Sapphire Blue Pool, it's purpose is to rise the Smashers' Swim Time in battles up to 90 seconds.

After Master Hand read the notebook, he said, "Thank you Maxwell for making this pool, I'm pretty sure this will be relaxing and handy for all Smashers."

Soon a star appeared, the star has floating dots on each point of the star, once Maxwell grabbed the star, he jumped with glee. Dark Pit shook his head after seeing Maxwell's glee.

"Oh Smash Bros. Candidates," said Dark Pit, "These are people we shouldn't pay attention to."

Dark Pit and the Smash Kids exit the room, except for Pit. He decided to stay with Maxwell, he was curious about him.

**Me: What happens with Maxwell and Pit as they stay together? Find out in Chapter 3!**

**Dark Pit: You mean that moron? Nothing will happen with him and my brother.**

**Me: Dark Pit! Never say anything like that! Please review!**


	3. Finding the True Maxwell

After Pit's friends left the room, Maxwell and Pit were the only ones inside the room with the luxurious pool that Maxwell got. Soon, Maxwell sat at the edge of the pool, he held two photographs, each one was in his hand. Slowly, his smile on his face turned into a sad expression. Pit thought it might be a good time to talk to Maxwell.

"Hey Maxwell," he said, "Is everything, alright?"

Maxwell looked directly at Pit, he was the only one in this room with him.

"Yes," said Maxwell, "Everything's alright."

Even though Maxwell said he was fine, Pit can sense the sorrow inside Maxwell, Pit was an angel who understands people feelings, so he continued to talk to him.

"Maxwell," said Pit calmly, "You can tell me anything, we're alone, no one is here to watch us, I'll try my best to comfort you."

Maxwell took a deep breath and his normal Maxwell smile appeared on his face.

"Even though I have 40 brothers, my sister Lily, my parents, my best friends Mooner, his sister Miko, my Doppelganger, and his sister Doppelily," said Maxwell, "I am still lonely in the Smash Mansion. Everyone believes that I'm a cold-hearted and emotionless Scribblenaut, but that isn't true. I love helping other people using my magic notebook and I do have feelings, they just don't understand me."

Pit took a glance at Maxwell's magic notebook, he had some questions for Maxwell.

"What does that notebook do?" ask Pit, "What are those stars?"

Maxwell smiled at Pit, Maxwell loves answering questions, even if they were about him.

"I can answer both questions at the same time," said Maxwell, "Using my notebook."

Maxwell pulled out his notebook and got out his pencil. He wrote the word _Starite_ and soon, a similar star appeared above. Maxwell erased the word _Starite_ and it disappeared.

"I can write any noun in my notebook, if I can't get a word from the noun I want, I just draw the character, place or thing," said Maxwell, "I can add an adjective as well. The stars you were talking about are called Starites, If I solve a problem using my notebook, I get the Starite as an award."

"So Maxwell," said Pit, "Do you ran out of pages?"

"No," answered Maxwell, "I have an infinite amount of pages, so I can help a colossal amount of people."

Pit remembered the sleepover that Dark Pit and Red made, they invited all of their friends so they could hang out sometime.

_Maybe I should ask him,_ thought Pit, _I don't want him to feel lonely for the rest of the week._

"Hey Maxwell, I thought that maybe that I should invite you to our sleepover."

Maxwell eyes widen, he was surprised for someone inviting him like this, even though his friends back home invite him.

"Are you serious," said Maxwell, "Are you seriously inviting me to a sleepover?"

Pit smiled warmly at Maxwell.

"Yes I am serious," said Pit, "I didn't want you to feel left out so I'm inviting you. It's in my room sharing with my roommate Red, and if you don't know where to go, I got you a map of the Smash Mansion."

Pit gave a map to Maxwell for him to find his way through the Smash Mansion. Maxwell smiled and left the room.

**Me: Chapter 4 is coming it's way! Tune into this fanfiction!**

**Moonler: Please review!**


	4. The Argument

Pit and Red's room was decorated nicely for there friends to hang over. However, Dark Pit was dressed normally since he is unable to sleep.

"Who's on the list?" asked Red, "I'm really excited to start this party!"

Dark Pit just smirked. "Our friends of course!"

Pit showed them the list of their guests;

Pit

Red

Dark Pit

Megaman

Villager

Jigglypuff

Kirby

Saito

Aege

Lucas

Ness

Toon Link

Popo

Nana

Maxwell

When Dark Pit and Red read Maxwell, their eyes widen in shock.

"You invited him," exclaimed Dark Pit, "That guy is nothing but a cold heart inside!"

"Just invite him," replied Red, "He's new here and he may have some special talent to show us."

"But the candidates of Smash are the worse!" argued Dark Pit.

Pit had enough of Dark Pit's cruel treatment to Maxwell, so he joined the argument.

"Maxwell is staying here," said Pit, "No matter who he is, or what he is, he is still staying here no matter what!"

Dark Pit was overruled by his own brothers, no matter what he said, they still agree that Maxwell should stay over. Finally, Dark Pit gave up and agreed with them, but he still disliked the idea of inviting the Scribblenaut. Suddenly Lucas came in, but he had a worried face.

"Is everything alright," said Lucas, "I hope I didn't came in too early."

Pit smiled and said, "Don't worry Lucas, it's not too early, it's just that our guests haven't came yet, and everything is alright, there is no problem."

Dark Pit and Red looked at each other while Lucas smiled.

**Me: How does the sleepover goes when Maxwell arrives? Find out in Chapter 5!**

**Maxwell: I'm lost again, I read the map carefully and it's in the right position.**

**Me: Once the Scribblenaut knows where he is going...**

**Moonler: Please review!**


	5. The Sleepover

Every one of their friends came at the sleepover, except for Maxwell. It's been 20 minutes since the last guest arrived and there is still no sign of Maxwell.

"If he doesn't come here soon," said Dark Pit, "We're going to start this sleepover without him."

A knock was heard. Pit opened the door, it was Maxwell who was holding a few Starites in his hands.

"Maxwell," said Pit, "What happened?"

Maxwell took a deep breath and said, "I checked the map you gave me. I followed exactly what the map said, but I couldn't find your room until someone gave me this." Maxwell held up a map that looked brand new.

Pit took the map he gave Maxwell and the new looking map. He compared both maps until he said, "Oh, I see the problem, the map I gave you was for the Smash Mansion when I first came, it was only for the Brawl version of the mansion. Sorry about the map, anyway."

Maxwell didn't look angry or sad, he just had that typical smile he always had. "Alright," said Dark Pit, "Which one of you guys want to watch this movie?" He held up the latest movie for Smashers, 'The Sword at Heart', even though it was rated PG, Lucas couldn't handle it so he went downstairs for some snacks.

_Time Skip!_

* * *

"Where's Lucas?" asked Ness. Lucas has been gone for two hours and the movie has already ended.

"I'll check," said Mega Man and he went downstairs for Lucas. Then, he came back.

"He's not there!" exclaimed Mega Man, "He's not even in the Smash Plazas or battling!"

"We'll try to look for him," said Villager, "Anyway, how bad could it be?"

Suddenly, there was a black-out, all of the lights were completely powerless. "Great," said Aege, "Now that's going to be harder."

* * *

**Me: Will Lucas be found and will Maxwell develop true friendship with Dark Pit? Find out in Chapter 6!**

**Moonler: It's too dark here!**

**Me: Hopefully, they find Lucas.**

**Villager: Please review! We would like to here your thoughts about this fanfic!**


End file.
